1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to centrifuges, and more particularly to locking mechanisms for the lid of the centrifuge chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Centrifuges are used to sediment suspensions in a solution by rotating a rotor containing the solution at high speed thereby creating a large centrifuge field. The rotors are typically made of metal such as aluminum alloys. As the rotor rotates, it builds up a substantial amount of rotational kinetic energy. This energy when released (for example as a result of rotor imbalance, or breakage of the rotor) causes substantial shock to the centrifuge. It has been experienced that the released energy can cause the entire centrifuge unit to rotate on its feet.
The centrifuge chamber in which the rotor rotates is covered with a lid during centrifugation to protect the centrifuge operator from the spinning parts in the chamber. The lid also provides containment should there be material spun off from the rotor. To prevent accidental opening of the lid while the rotor is spinning, locks for the lid have been designed to allow the rotor to spin only after the lid has been fully closed and the lock engaged and to allow the lid to be opened only after the rotor has come to a complete stop. One design of lock makes use of an electromagnetically actuated latch which receives a signal from the centrifuge control which will release the latch to allow for opening of the lid when it has been detected that the rotor has ceased rotation. However, it has been found that the shock experienced and the movement of the centrifuge unit can jostle loose the components of the lock to allow the lid to be opened inadvertently.